


【哈利波特AU】最新魔法

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [46]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】最新魔法

权顺荣意识到自己该参加一场不出席就扣工资的会议时，它已经开始了十分钟。十分钟前他正忙着劝和两个用游走球互相攻击的毛头小子，阻拦时还被一把失控的扫帚擦伤了额头。奔赴会址需要斜跨整个校园，于是他决定耍个赖从塔楼的窗户里飞进去。他拎着扫帚推门而入时，在座的学生们齐刷刷地转过头来看着他。他觉得自己要烧起来了——每个人都衣着整齐、面容严肃，而他的头发滴着汗、还穿着一身可笑的护具。他垂着头蹑手蹑脚地钻进其他教师为他预留的第一排座位，不必抬眼也能感受到校长花白眉毛下射出的严厉目光。台上的讲话者刚一开口，他就把手里的火弩箭掉在了地板上，发出了响亮的“咚隆”声。

这场会议是每个季度的例行公事。

霍格沃茨是为数不多的、聚集大量未成年巫师的场所，稍加不慎便会成为罪犯的目标。魔法部会定期派遣大量骨干前来检查校园内外的防护咒，总结与儿童伤害有关的案件报告，并提供详尽的预防和应对措施。教育司和校方对此相当重视，每季度的会议要求全体教师和级长、学生会成员必须出席，否则会发生大额罚款或扣分。这也是为什么权顺荣即使迟了也不得不厚着脸皮前来。除了规章制度的要求，他本人也觉得这些内容尽管相当具有冲击力（他第一次参加时在手册里看到了一个婴儿的死状，至今仍然时不时成为噩梦素材），但确实对他有所帮助——他曾经运用手册里的知识及时救下了一个植物中毒的二年级学生。这件事过后他更加不敢不出席，生怕自己漏过了什么细节、看着自己监护下的幼小生命因救治不及时而死。

刚入职时，他曾经期待全圆佑会不会是演讲者，这样他们也能多一次珍惜的见面机会。全圆佑的答案很干脆——“绝不可能”。这个回应倒也诚实且符合情理：全圆佑那时已经开始负责跨国大案，现在更是坐上了傲罗办公室的头把交椅，很难丢开那些亟待侦破的人命官司来霍格沃茨耗上一天。全圆佑说，其实傲罗们都相当不喜欢和人打交道，特别是一群难缠的孩子。太严肃了，吓坏他们；太轻佻了，他们不以为然。挑来选去，来演讲的总是固定人选——一位有着棕色鬈发和棕色眼睛的组长，身经百战却毫无肃杀气息，更像是一位画中走出来的慈爱天使，因此也成为了许多小女孩的偶像和小男生的爱慕对象。他曾经怀着一点嫉妒心想过，她会不会是全圆佑最喜爱的手下之一，答案也很干脆——“是的，妇女儿童相关案件只管交给她。一流的亲和力和摄神取念技术。”好一个避重就轻的答案。权顺荣想。

可是此时，“绝不可能”出现在这里的全圆佑，就站在台上。全圆佑的目光在他身上没做过多停留，只是继续演示新的咒语。他穿得像个麻瓜政要，权顺荣出神地想。或许是刚刚结束什么跨国会议。在座的除了他们当年的老师，恐怕没有一个人知道他们两个已经结婚了。这就是和一个傲罗结婚的“好处”——你永远不会和别人谈起自己的丈夫，即使你们的名字和照片曾经并排出现在《预言家日报》的头版上。是保护、也是诅咒，当你选择了一个人，也就选择了与他职业息息相关的生活方式。他选手时期曾险些在采访中说出了下次比赛的出战人选，现在甚至连结婚戒指都不会戴在手上。他又想起，这样的画面和十几年前何其相似——全圆佑穿着礼服长袍作为各种重大活动的代表登台演讲，他就在台下打瞌睡或者发呆，只等着最后比谁都热烈地鼓掌。只不过过去活动结束之后，他们会一起回寝室或者去上课，现在即使居住在同一个房子里也不常见面。

会议结束后学生们呼啦啦散去，全圆佑下台逐一问候曾经的老师们。权顺荣看着他一人一人地走近他，想着自然地站起身，还是踢到了座位下的扫帚。全圆佑走得越近，他就觉得额头上的伤口越痛，痛得眼泪都渗了出来，以至于全圆佑对他伸出手的时候，他的眼里汪着满满的泪水。他看到袖子下露出的一小截纱布，又匆匆移开了目光，生怕自己的眼泪真在全圆佑的几个下属面前落下来。全圆佑和他快速地打了个招呼就走了，口吻客气得如同初次见面。他捡起扫帚快步走出门口，确认周围没人才张开紧握的手掌。

“这么早。”权顺荣推开家门时，全圆佑已经坐在沙发上读报纸了。“你的手怎么回事？”

“一点小伤口。”全圆佑折好报纸站起来，“刚结了个大案，难得清闲一天。”

“今天‘天使女士’怎么不来了。”权顺荣一边换鞋一边问，“孩子们都在议论。”

“你们这样叫她？”全圆佑笑出声，在他直起身时扶着他的额头专注地看那块擦伤。血已经凝固了，周围出现了一点淤青。“怪不得她说每次都被孩子们缠住。她休假了，加上最近有几起比较严重的案件，大家觉得我来比较合适，就顺路来看看。”

“幸亏别人不知道。”权顺荣吐吐舌头，“今天真是尴尬死了。”

“我习惯了。”全圆佑想了想，“我的同事们时常以各种乱套的模样冲进会议室，你比他们要礼貌多了。不可抗力作祟罢了。不过你今天吓坏我了，从一开始就没精打采，后面又眼泪汪汪的。”

“我……”权顺荣也不知道怎么解释。“我在想，能痛快地说句话该多好。”

“让你为难了。”全圆佑歉疚地笑了笑，“只能把口袋里的创可贴给你了。”

“那就补回来。”权顺荣跟着他开玩笑，“我没来时的内容。还有我因为走神没听到的部分。基本上就是，把全部最新魔法都来一遍吧，全主任。”

“真的？”

“真的。”权顺荣认真地看着他，“我得学会才行啊。你太让人分心了。”

“好的，权老师。”全圆佑同样认真地看着他，“明天正好是周末。”

“不是那种‘最新魔法’啦！”


End file.
